Gia
by MerthursFollower
Summary: One day Hiccup meets a girl in the woods. Who is she? Hiccup invites her back to the village, but will this spark a chain of events? HiccupxOC pairing. As if Astrid was just Hiccups friend and neither of them ever had feelings for the other. Set a year after the ending of How to Train Your Dragon. Hiccup is 14/ early 15. Temporarily on Hiatus.
1. First Encounters

**As if Astrid was just Hiccups friend and neither of them had feelings for the other. A year after the ending of How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup and Toothless landed in a clearing. The pair had never really explored this side of Berk before. It was one of the rare warm sunny days Berk gets and they were determined to make the most of it.

The clearing was about a mile inland from the sea and had a small stream that flowed from the woods to the sea. Toothless had gone to catch fish so Hiccup was alone.

Hiccup heard something move behind him so he looked around.

"Hello?" He asked.

With a soft thud, a girl jumped out of a tree in front of Hiccup. She looked about 14. She had pale skin, dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. Hiccup thought she was pretty.

Her hair was long and loose, nearly to her waist. She looked like she had been living rough for a while and her clothes looked slightly on the small side.

She had an archers bow and an arrow was aimed at Hiccups face.

"Who are you?" They asked at the same time. Hiccup smiled at her and held out his hand.

"I am Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the Third", He said.

She shook his hand and replied, "I'm Gia" she said. She looked at Hiccup curiously, "You came here on a dragon"

Hiccup nodded, "His name is Toothless" just then Toothless swooped down and landed next to Hiccup. Toothless eyed Gia but made no move to attack her.

Hiccup told Gia about how he'd befriended Toothless and the other dragons by killing the Green Death.

She told him she was the child of two people that had been exiled from their home on another island. They were horrible parents so Gia had run away a few months ago. They had never told Gia where they were from, only that they came from across the sea.

Gia had found out they were dead when she had returned home to steal some more of her clothes- but the house had burned to the ground and there were no footprints around it showing someone had survived.

* * *

The two talked all day and only when the sun was about to set did Hiccup think he ought to go. He thought for a moment, and then stood up. He pulled Gia to her feet and looked her in the eye.

"Gia..." He began, "would you like to come to my village with me?"

She looked startled so Hiccup repeated it.

"I... I..." He could see hope shining on her eyes but she looked hesitant.

"I can ask my father if you can stay..."

Gia bit her lip. "Okay how about I quickly fly back, ask my Dad, and fly back with his answer?" Gia looked relieved and nodded eagerly.

"I'll be right back" Hiccup promised, before climbing into Toothless and soaring away.


	2. Accepting?

Hiccup was close to the village when he heard shouting. Snoutlout was riding Hookfang. That wasn't worrying except Hookfang was trying to shake Snoutlout off. The dragon was hissing and bucking but Snoutlout was holding into his horns. The Monstrous Nightmare took off.

He spun and twisted in the air. Snoutlout was screaming and was launched off the dragon. Toothless swooped under the Monstrous Nightmare and they caught Snoutlout.

When he finally stopped screaming, Snoutlout walked off, grumbling about getting a new dragon. Hiccup shook his head and Toothless started flying again.

Stokick's POV

When Hiccup returned to the village, Stokick was shouting for Hiccup in their house.

Before he could ask Hiccup quickly told him where he had been.

Stokick was surprised but he thought about what Hiccup had told him.

"She can meet the Elder. If the Elder says see can stay then she will be welcomed" Stokick decided.

"Go get her then!" He said. Hiccup ran to Toothless yelling "Thanks Dad!" Over his shoulder.

Hiccups' POV

Hiccup was glad his father had said yes, it must have been very lonely for Gia living on her own.

Toothless landed next to Gia. Hiccup told her what his father had said and patted the saddle behind him.

Gia did a kind of victory dance making Hiccup laugh.

"I've got a chance! I've got a chance!" Gia sang as she danced. Toothless made a kind if barking noise that sounded like laughter.

Gia clambered onto Toothless and hugged Hiccup, "Thank you so much!" She said.

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached the village.

Stokick and Gobber were waiting outside the chief's house.

Stokick introduced himself and Gobber. Gia bowed to Stokick and introduced herself too.

Stokick pointed to a small one-room shack that was usually used for storage-although right now it was empty.

"You can stay in there until the Elder decides if you can stay" Stokick said. Hiccup understood, until the Vikings knew she could be trusted they didn't want her near their weapons, or the other Villagers.

Gia nodded eagerly.

Stokick continued, "You will be meeting the Elder at dawn. Hiccup will fetch you"

She bowed again and thanked the Chief. Gobber motioned for her to come with him and escorted her to the shack.

* * *

The next day Hiccup quickly dressed just before dawn. He walked over to where Gia was staying and knocked on the door.

He heard a crash from inside.

Hiccup knocked again and called out, "Gia? You alright?"

Hiccup heard another crash and"oof!"

Hiccup covered his eyes and walked in, "Are you decent?"

Hiccup was suddenly knocked over.

His eyes flew open. Gia was sat on her makeshift bed laughing. A baby Gronckle was sitting on top of Hiccups chest. Gia was holding her bow, and an arrow was still strung on it.

Hiccup patted the baby dragon and got up.

Gia was, luckily, fully dressed.

He helped Gia up and gave the cut baby gronkle a hug. It made a gurgling noise and leaped at Gia.

She laughed.

She hugged it and said "Alright. I'm ready"


End file.
